Assassinés
by BlackCat Stories
Summary: Ce n'était pas un accident. Ses parents avaient été tués. Steve le savait, mais n'a rien dit. Trahi, encore une fois. Tout d'abord, la colère. L'envie, le besoin de vengeance. Puis, la tristesse, l'injustice, le doute. Enfin, le pardon. – Le ressenti de Tony lorsqu'il apprend comment sont vraiment morts ses parents. – Et un peu de Pepperony !


**Bonjour bonjour !**

**J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS en revoyant **_**Civil War**_**, quand Tony apprend la vérité à propos de la mort de ses parents.  
**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous plaît !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assassinés.

Ce n'était pas un accident. Ses parents avaient été tués. Froidement.

Quand il l'avait compris, Tony avait pété les plombs. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, sa réaction était plutôt appropriée. Comment avait-il pu risquer sa vie pour cet homme qui avait tué sa mère, si douce et gentille avec lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un ado abruti et irresponsable. Et son père, si dur avec lui, avec tout le monde, mais qu'il admirait tout de même, et à qui il n'avait jamais pu dire adieu.

Bucky Barns. En fait, Tony ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Il avait cru que c'était lui, le coupable des attentats à Vienne. Il l'avait poursuivi, traqué, combattu, allant même jusqu'à s'opposer à ses partenaires parce qu'il était certain que ce criminel devait être puni pour ses crimes.

Mais finalement, il avait décidé de faire confiance à Steve Rogers. Ce crétin qui était persuadé que son ami d'enfance était toujours le même. Qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le drame survenu à Vienne, et qu'il s'était fait piéger.

Ok, pour cette partie il avait eu raison. Le soldat de l'hiver n'était pas responsable de l'explosion. Mais Bucky Barns n'était pas innocent pour autant. Et Steve le savait. Il n'avait rien dit, pourtant. Lui qui connaissait Howard Stark, et qui faisait à présent équipe avec son fils. Il savait que Bucky avait tué le couple Stark, mais il l'avait défendu, allant jusqu'à défier les lois et la moitié des Avengers. Alors que Tony commençait tout juste à le considérer comme un ami, il s'était contenté de ne rien dire, croyant qu'il ne l'apprendrait jamais. Steve avait gardé le silence, et Tony l'avait suivi en Sibérie, faisant équipe avec un assassin. L'assassin de ses parents.

* * *

Il avait d'abord reconnu la route. Il avait tellement étudié ce virage, cherchant à comprendre comment son père avait pu perdre le contrôle de sa voiture alors que rien n'aurait pu détacher son regard du bitume devant lui. Tony s'était demandé pourquoi cette route précisément apparaissait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Puis il avait vite compris que ça n'était pas une coïncidence. Mais il ne voyait pas le rapport entre l'accident de ses parents et les supers soldats d'HYDRA. Il arrêta de réfléchir quand il vit la voiture arriver, et il la fixa comme si, d'un regard, il pouvait changer ce qui allait arriver. Il vit une moto. Il vit la voiture foncer dans l'arbre. Il réalisa alors que ça n'était pas un accident. Son père n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de la voiture. Du moins pas tout seul. Tout allait trop vite dans la tête de Tony, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire « pause » et remettre ses idées en place. Mais sur l'écran, il vit son père sortir avec difficulté de la voiture. Non, rien de tout ça n'était logique, son père était mort, tué par le choc. On l'avait retrouvé sur le siège avant de la voiture accidentée. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-il là, appelant à l'aide, en rampant sur le bitume ? Avec effroi, Tony observa le motard s'approcher de son père, et le frapper au visage. Un seul coup. Un seul coup avait suffi pour tuer le grand Howard Stark. Puis le motard fit le tour de la voiture, et ouvrit la portière côté passager. Tony sût tout de suite ce qui allait se passer. Et il ne voulait pas voir ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'écran. Un seul coup, encore une fois.

Tony avait toujours le regard tourné vers l'écran, mais il ne regardait plus. Bucky Barns. Bucky Barns avait assassiné ses parents. Il avait vu son visage, distinctement, tourné vers la caméra, comme s'il voulait défier qui que soit de s'opposer à lui. Comme si la vie de deux personnes ne valait rien. Comme s'il n'avait rien ressenti en tuant deux innocents. Quand l'écran se figea, Tony leva les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir cet assassin, rien que le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce le dégoutait. Alors il regarda Steve. Et ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux le dégouta encore plus. Il avait un regard désolé. Ce n'était pas de la pitié parce qu'il venait de voir ses parents se faire tuer. Ce n'était pas non plus du dégout, devant le crime horrible que venait de commettre son meilleur ami. Non, Steve était désolé parce qu'il le savait et qu'il ne lui avait pas dit.

« Tu le savais ? » demanda Tony avec difficulté, même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Sa voix tremblait, et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas que le Captain le voit si faible. Mais il devait savoir. Et après tout, il venait d'apprendre que ses parents avaient été assassinés, il venait de le voir de ses yeux, et surtout, il avait vu le visage du coupable. Alors il avait le droit d'être bouleversé.

« Oui. »

Un seul mot. Trois petites lettres qui confirmaient à Tony que son coéquipier l'avait trahi. Pas une petite trahison, comme quand votre ami raconte à tout le monde une anecdote gênante juste pour vous embêter, ou comme quand il mange le dernier biscuit de la boîte alors que vous mourrez de faim. C'était plus grave que ça. Plus grave que s'il avait révélé aux autres sa rupture avec Pepper, plus grave que leur désaccord à propos du traité avec les Nations Unies. Steve savait que Bucky Barns avait assassiné ses parents, et il le lui avait caché.

Ça avait dégénéré, il s'était battu, d'abord contre Barns, puis contre Captain America quand celui-ci avait pris la défense de son ami. Trahi, encore une fois. Steve aurait pu essayer de le raisonner, de les séparer, de les empêcher de s'entretuer. Ou il aurait pu s'enfuir même. Mais non, à nouveau, il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il avait décidé de se battre. De prendre la défense de cet assassin. Et là, Tony n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de combattre Iron Man, alors que c'était lui la victime et l'autre le coupable ? Pourquoi le combattre alors qu'il était la seule personne innocente dans cette histoire ? Rien ne pouvait justifier ça, sauf que Steve était ami avec Barns, et apparemment pas avec lui. Trahi. Encore une fois. La fois de trop.

Plus tard, il avait compris pourquoi Steve ne lui avait rien dit. C'était plus simple, on évitait les problèmes. Ne pas remuer le passé. D'habitude, c'est ce que Tony se disait pour ne pas déprimer. A quoi bon ? Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut rien y faire. Aucune technologie ne peut ressusciter les morts. Ne pas remuer le passé. Trop tard.

* * *

Tony détestait les grottes. Il était resté en captivité pendant plusieurs mois dans la première, en Afghanistan. Sans voir la lumière du soleil, sans respirer d'air frais, à travailler sans relâche pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Il y avait vu son seul allié et ami mourir d'une balle en plein cœur en se sacrifiant pour lui, et lui-même avait failli y rester, tué au choix, soit par des terroristes armés jusqu'aux dents, soit par les éclats de shrapnel qui se dirigeaient irrémédiablement vers son cœur. Ces éclats de shrapnel qui provenaient d'une bombe qu'il avait lui-même fabriquée, seulement ralentis par une batterie de voiture bricolée en vitesse, qu'il devait trimbaler sous son bras partout avec lui.

Dans la deuxième, en Sibérie, il avait appris que ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident, que celui qui les avait assassinés était le meilleur ami de son coéquipier, et que celui-ci ne lui avait rien dit, alors qu'il pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance. C'était un assez bon résumé. Puis ils s'étaient battus, assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus se relever, terrassé par la fatigue et le chagrin qui l'assaillaient.

Oui, il avait vécu deux des pires moments de sa vie dans des grottes. C'était à en devenir claustrophobe.

Maintenant, Tony était perdu. Il avait encore l'impression d'étouffer, comme s'il se trouvait à nouveau sous terre, enfermé. Pourtant, il pouvait voir les rayons du soleil taper sur les carreaux. Il commençait à peine à croire qu'il avait trouvé des amis, voire une sorte de famille grâce aux Avengers, mais tout s'était écroulé. Il ne savait plus à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Romanov, avec son passé difficile dont personne ne savait rien ? Barton qui leur avait caché sa vie de famille pendant tout ce temps ? Banner qui disparaissait sans cesse ? Ou Rogers qui ne révélait pas les informations capitales dont il disposait ?

Lui, Tony Stark, n'avait de secrets pour personne. Il était complètement transparent. Il avait révélé au monde entier qu'il était Iron Man, sa vie privée était dévoilée dans la presse internationale, et il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, sans filtre, parfois même avec trop de franchise. Il avait même fait part à Steve de sa rupture avec Pepper.

Elle, la seule personne en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Il aurait pu lui confier sa vie, à elle plus qu'à son armure. Mais elle ne voulait plus de lui et de sa folie destructrice. Ils s'étaient dit que ça serait provisoire, mais maintenant il en doutait. Il avait essayé de ne plus risquer sa vie, d'abandonner son statut de super héros, il avait même détruit toutes ses armures pour lui faire plaisir. Puis, il en avait reconstruit d'autres. Mais c'était nécessaire. Et ça le sera encore, malheureusement. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas son égo qui parlait.

Tony réfléchissait à tout ça, la lettre que le Captain lui avait écrite dans sa main. Ce crétin ne savait pas qu'aujourd'hui les personnes saines d'esprit utilisaient un téléphone pour communiquer. S'il croyait que ne pas utiliser de technologie empêcherait Tony Stark de le retrouver, il se trompait. D'ailleurs, il avait demandé à Friday de surveiller la prison où étaient retenus ses coéquipiers. Il était certain que Steve irait tôt ou tard les faire évader. Et il avait eu raison. Trop prévisible, ce gars.

Mais loyal. Bon, pas envers lui, apparemment, mais loyal quand même. Il avait défendu son ami d'enfance envers et contre tout, et n'abandonnait jamais aucun soldat, comme il le disait si bien.

Pourtant, sa loyauté ne l'avait pas empêché de se retourner contre ses partenaires. Ça avait commencé avec les accords de Vienne. Ce traité qui avait pour but de faire moins de victimes, de résoudre les problèmes. Au lieu de ça, il en avait créé de nouveaux. Même si la perspective d'être surveillé en permanence et de devoir obéir à quelqu'un ne le réjouissait pas, il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec Steve. Quelqu'un devait les encadrer. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Ils provoquaient trop de dommages collatéraux, trop de victimes. Lui-même était encore hanté par les souvenirs de l'attaque de New-York. Mais les Avengers devaient aussi rester unis. Rhodes avait déjà fait les frais de leurs désaccords pour le moins musclés, et cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Ils avaient assez d'ennemis comme ça, pas la peine de s'entretuer en plus. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'un des deux camps cède. Et Tony Stark ne voulait pas céder devant Steve Rogers, l'homme qui l'avait trahi et lui avait menti, au profit d'un assassin.

Au début, il ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi cette vidéo avait été diffusée dans une grotte au fin fond de la Sibérie. Il avait d'autres choses en tête, comme tabasser Barns et Rogers jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus se relever.

Maintenant, avec le recul, il avait compris que tout cela n'était qu'un piège pour séparer les Avengers. Pour qu'il se retourne contre le Captain et que le SHIELD explose en morceaux. Tony n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser entraîner par sa colère. Il savait que tout ça n'était qu'un coup monté et qu'il ne devait pas tourner le dos à Steve. Il savait qu'il devait le pardonner. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et pour le moment, il lui en voulait encore.

Il soupira, posa la lettre sur la table basse et se leva. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Heureusement que c'était lui qui avait conçu et financé la nouvelle base des Avengers. Dans le cas contraire, il doutait que Fury aurait accepté d'installer un bar dans chaque pièce. Il se servi un verre et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Il observa les avions qui traversaient le ciel pour atterrir de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Il observa les membres du SHIELD qui s'entraînaient au combat à quelques mètres de là. Sa villa à Malibu lui manquait. Il ne se sentait pas chez lui ici. Il préférait la vue sur l'océan Pacifique à la présence permanente de soldats dans son champ de vision. Jarvis lui manquait aussi. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de reprogrammer l'I.A. Friday était très efficace mais son fidèle assistant, celui qui avait pris part à la création d'Ironman, était irremplaçable. Et surtout, Pepper lui manquait. Il était venu ici pour ne pas s'isoler, dans sa villa vide de toute présence humaine, mais même là, même entouré de ce qui restait des Avengers, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il soupira et vida son verre.

« Tony ? »

Au son de sa voix, Tony se figea, avant de se retourner vivement. Elle était là. Sublime, dans son tailleur blanc sur mesure, perchée sur des talons aiguilles qui rendaient ses jambes interminables. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants étaient lâchés, ce qui changeait de son chignon strict, et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

« Pepper ? » demanda-t-il, surpris de la voir.

Elle s'approcha.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu.. » continua-t-il.

« Natacha m'a appelée. Elle m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. » le coupa-t-elle en s'arrêtant près de lui.

Comme si Natacha savait ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait parlé à personne de la Sibérie. Elle n'était pas là, personne n'était là. Personne n'avait vu les images horribles de l'assassinat de ses parents. Personne à part le coupable, et son traître de meilleur ami.

« Ouais, j'ai encore merdé, hein ? » lâcha-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence, devinant qu'elle parlait du combat qui avait opposé les deux camps des Avengers.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Vous n'étiez pas d'accord, et tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste. Même si ça signifiait te battre contre les autres. » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix calme et posée.

Il hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi t'es venue ? » demanda-t-il. « Enfin, je suis très content de te voir, bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas que… »

« Que tu me manquais ? »

« Ouais, parce que je sais bien que tu devais être soulagée, sans moi. Je ne faisais que t'empêcher de travailler, je ne t'apportais que des problèmes… »

« Tu m'as manqué, Tony. » le coupa-t-elle.

« J'étais tout le temps dans tes pattes, et… Quoi ? » s'interrompit-il. « Je t'ai manqué ? »

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne à ce point ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais manquer à qui que ce soit. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement. Dieu, que ça lui avait manqué.

« La maison semblait bien vide sans toi. Je m'étais presque habituée à ACDC. » sourit-elle en s'écartant légèrement.

« Tu veux dire que tu es retournée habiter chez moi ? »

« Chez nous. »

Tony sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux bien de moi ? »

« Il se pourrait bien… »

« Moi, un mec égocentrique, suicidaire et complétement taré ? T'es sûre de toi ? »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Oui, je suis sûre. Sauf si t'as une objection. »

« Aucune. Toi et moi ensemble, c'est la meilleure idée du siècle. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis Pepper se blottit dans les bras de Tony.

« Tu en penses quoi toi, des accords ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a des pours et des contres. »

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Mais je crois que pour une fois, je suis de ton côté. » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

« C'est une première. »

Le rire léger qu'il laissa échapper sonna faux aux oreilles de Pepper. Ses yeux fuyaient son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tony ? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que cette histoire de traité. »

Il hésita un instant. Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Comme si le fait que quelqu'un d'autre le sache rendrait tout ça plus réel. Mais il ne voulait rien lui cacher. Et puis, peut-être que se confier lui ferait du bien. Il chercha ses mots, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« Tu connaît Bucky Barns ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Pepper sut immédiatement que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Elle avait rarement vu Tony aussi sérieux.

« Le soldat de l'hiver. » répondit-elle. « L'ami de Steve Rogers. »

« Oui, l'ami de Steve Rogers. » acquiesça-t-il, le regard sombre.

Pepper attendait qu'il continue, elle ne voulait pas le forcer à parler. Il avait baissé la tête, et observait son verre vide, toujours entre ses mains.

Il décida d'aller à l'essentiel.

« Il a tué mes parents. »

C'était comme retirer un pansement. On tire dessus d'un coup sec pour souffrir le moins possible. Pour que la douleur passe plus rapidement. Mais comme pour les pansements, on ressent encore la brûlure du sparadrap après l'avoir retiré. La peau devient rouge et on a les larmes aux yeux. C'est gênant, mais supportable.

C'est l'effet que cela fit à Tony. Prononcer ces mots à haute voix avait réveillé sa douleur, tout était devenu plus réel. Mais la tristesse commençait déjà à s'estomper pour laisser place à autre chose. Il avait réalisé à quel point c'était injuste. Ses parents seraient sûrement encore en vie si ce gars était resté à Brooklyn. Ils auraient pu connaître Iron Man. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient été fiers de lui. Au moins un peu. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il aurait pu convaincre son père de ne plus fabriquer d'armes, et ils auraient travaillé ensemble sur de nouvelles innovations pour la paix dans le monde. Ils auraient connu Pepper. Son père l'aurait adorée, sa mère l'aurait d'abord testée. La jeune femme aurait passé le test avec brio et ils se seraient réuni tous les quatre autour d'un bon repas. Ils auraient pu voir le heureux avec elle. Ils auraient vieilli ensemble, auraient passé leur retraite à voyager dans le monde entier, comme ils l'avaient toujours voulu. Ils auraient profité de leur vie.

Pepper était sous le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire de toute façon. Que pouvait-on répondre à ça ? Elle avait peur de dire quelque chose de travers, qui le rendrait encore plus triste ou qui le mettrait en colère. Alors elle lui prit son verre des mains, alla le poser sur la table, puis revint vers Tony. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers le canapé.

Elle regarda ses yeux pleins de larmes qui la fixaient.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête.

« En fait, y'a pas grand-chose à dire. Il les a assassinés, il a fait croire à un accident. Personne n'a cherché plus loin. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, repassant les images dans sa tête.

« J'ai vu la vidéo. » continua-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement. « Ils étaient encore vivants après avoir percuté l'arbre. Il a d'abord tué mon père, puis ma mère. Il a pris les sérums dans le coffre, et il est reparti. Un vrai travail de pro. »

« Tony… » commença Pepper.

« Attends, tu ne sais pas le pire ! Steve le savait, il savait que c'était son meilleur pote Bucky qui les avait tués. Et il a cru bon de garder ça pour lui. » ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il parlait sans s'arrêter, autant pour expliquer la situation à Pepper, que pour laisser éclater sa colère et sa rancune.

« Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a pris sa défense ! Il s'est battu contre moi ! Moi, le crétin qui l'a cru quand il m'a soutenu que Barns était innocent. Il m'a mis des coups, pour protéger ce criminel. »

Pepper le laissait parler, elle voyait bien qu'il en avait besoin.

« Il connaissait mon père, c'est mon père qui l'a sorti de l'océan, il ne serait encore qu'un glaçon sans lui. Et comment il le remercie ? En faisant ami-ami avec son assassin. » s'exclama-t-il en se levant soudainement.

Il se mit à tourner en rond en marmonnant, devant Pepper qui l'écoutait calmement, toujours assise dans le canapé.

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai laissé Barns s'en tirer. J'aurais dû le tuer. J'aurais réussi sans cet abruti de Captain America. J'aurais dû… »

« Tony, viens t'assoir. » le coupa calmement Pepper.

Il soupira et prit place à côté d'elle.

« Tu ne veux pas le tuer. Tu ne veux pas devenir comme lui. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. » répondit-il. « Mais il mérite quand même d'être puni pour ce qu'il a fait. Il n'a pas le droit de s'en tirer comme ça. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais d'abord, tu dois te calmer. » dit-elle en attrapant sa main.

« Je sais où est Steve, il est allé faire évader les autres, et maintenant, ils sont en cavale. J'ai mis Friday sur le coup, elle les suit par satellite. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu penses que je devrais les livrer au gouvernement ? Ce sont des criminels en fuite après tout. » soupira-t-il.

« Je pense que tu devrais leur laisser une chance. A tous. »

Oui, peut-être que Pepper avait raison. Mais savoir Barns en liberté, savoir qu'il pouvait encore perdre le contrôle et faire d'autres victimes, le rendait malade.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que je donnerais pour qu'ils soient encore là. »

Il se souvint de l'enterrement. De tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. De ceux qui se disaient ses proches. Ces gens qui lui murmuraient leurs condoléances en passant devant lui avec un regard désolé qui ne reflétait que de la pitié. Les quelques photographes qui ne pensaient qu'à la prime qu'ils gagneraient le lendemain grâce au malheur des autres. Toutes ces personnes qui faisaient semblant de pleurer ses parents alors qu'ils ne les connaissaient que par la télévision ou les journaux. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que cela faisait. De perdre ses parents. Un jour on est le fils adoré et chouchouté de ses parents. Et le lendemain, on devient orphelin. Notre vie bascule, tout s'écroule. On est seuls au monde.

C'était le meilleur ami de son père qui avait organisé les funérailles. Obadiah Stane. Un traître de plus. A l'époque, c'était la seule personne à qui Tony avait eu envie de parler. La seule personne qui ne le regardait pas avec un air désemparé qui ne faisait que lui rappeler sa douleur. Qui lui parlait de l'avenir, de l'entreprise, et de ses inventions. Tony avait cru qu'il voulait lui faire penser à autre chose, lui changer les idées. Mais non, Obadiah Stane ne le regardait pas avec un regard triste tout simplement car il ne l'était pas. Il n'en avait rien à faire de la mort de son soi-disant meilleur ami. Il n'en avait rien à faire non plus de celui qui le considérait comme son père adoptif. Il voulait simplement prendre les rênes de _Stark Industries. _Tony se souvint de son visage fermé lors de l'enterrement. Il avait pensé qu'il était bouleversé, et qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer. En fait, il était déterminé. La mort précipitée d'Howard Stark allait enfin lui permettre d'être aux commandes. Il réfléchissait déjà à son brillant avenir.

Et lui, Tony, réalisait seulement, en regardant les cercueils s'enfoncer dans la terre, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais les deux seules personnes qui comptaient un tant soit peu dans sa vie.

« Trop de personnes m'ont trahies Pepper. Stane. Maïa Ansen. Et maintenant Steve. Lequel de mes amis sera le prochain à se retourner contre moi ? » s'interrogea-t-il en lui lançant un regard désespéré.

Pepper réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

« Je pense que tu peux faire confiance aux Avengers. Steve ne t'a peut-être pas dit la vérité, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a tué tes parents. »

« Je ne sais pas… Je croyais les connaître. Mais je me rends compte qu'on est d'accord sur rien. Je devrais peut-être arrêter tout ça, retourner bricoler dans mon garage et arrêter de risquer ma vie tous les jours. Je croyais que je pouvais aider, être utile, je croyais qu'ils avaient besoin de moi, mais… »

« Ils ont besoin de toi. Le monde a besoin de toi. Ils n'auraient pas pu neutraliser tous ces extra-terrestres sans toi, à New-York. Et qui aurait empêché ce missile nucléaire d'exploser et de raser la ville si tu n'avais pas été là ? Et la Sokovie ? Qui aurait empêché la ville de s'écraser et de faire des millions de morts ? »

« Je n'étais pas tout seul. Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans eux. »

« Et ils n'auraient rien pu faire sans toi. Les Avengers ont besoin de chacun d'entre vous. Ils ont besoin d'Iron man. »

Soudain, une alarme retentit dans le bâtiment. Une voix robotique annonça qu'un appareil non autorisé venait de se poser. Inquiet, Tony se leva, traversa la pièce, et sorti dans le couloir jusqu'à la baie vitrée donnant sur la piste d'atterrissage. La localisation de la base était secrète. Un système de sécurité protégeait l'espace aérien. Il fallait un mot de passe pour pouvoir passer les champs de force.

Le sas de l'avion s'ouvrit. Tony resta figé en reconnaissant l'homme qui en sortait. Un uniforme bleu, blanc et rouge, et un bouclier rond, orné d'une étoile. Steve Rogers. Captain America. Comment osait-il revenir ici ?

Pepper le rejoignit, et prit sa main dans la sienne quand elle vit qui avançait vers eux.

« Bonjour. » les salua-t-il quand il arriva à leur hauteur. « Alors, ça va mieux entre vous deux on dirait ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas, et se contentèrent de lui lancer un regard froid. Même Pepper, qui avait pourtant pour habitude de rester toujours polie et avenante.

Steve allait parler à nouveau mais Tony l'en empêcha :

« Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir et encore moins d'entendre tes explications stupides. Alors arrange toi pour qu'on se croise le moins possible. »

Sans un mot de plus, Tony sortit de la pièce. Pepper allait le suivre, mais la voix de Steve la fit s'arrêter.

« Pepper, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais parler. »

« Je sais, mais tu as bien vu, il ne veut pas m'écouter pour l'instant. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que moi, je vais t'écouter ? »

« Tu es beaucoup plus intelligente que lui. »

« Et que d'autres. » dit-elle en le regardant avec insistance.

« S'il te plaît… »

« Tu aurais dû lui dire avant. C'est tout. »

« Ça n'aurait rien changé. »

« Tony n'est pas si stupide. Bien sûr, il se serait énervé au début, et n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Mais il aurait fini par comprendre. Et il ne t'en aurait peut-être pas voulu. »

« Ouais, mais il en aurait voulu à Bucky, il aurait voulu lui faire payer, et je l'en aurais empêché. On se serait disputé exactement comme maintenant. On serait dans la même situation, Pepper, sauf que Bucky aurait été en danger à l'instant même où Tony aurait su la vérité. »

« Peut-être. Mais tu n'aurais pas trahi sa confiance. Il méritait de l'entendre de ta bouche, pas d'apprendre la vérité sur un écran de télé. Beaucoup de personnes l'ont trahi, tout au long de sa vie. Il pensait que vous étiez du même côté. Il va falloir du temps pour qu'il te pardonne. »

« Je voulais seulement protéger mon ami. »

« Au détriment d'un autre ami, qui n'est pas un assassin, lui. »

« Mais Bucky n'était pas lui-même, HYDRA le contrôlait ! »

« Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Ses parents ont été assassinés ! Peu importe comment, ou qui l'a commandité. Ils seraient encore en vie si ton ami n'avait pas eu ce sérum en premier lieu ! »

« Ecoute, c'est normal qu'il en veuille à Bucky mais je… »

« Tu as pris sa défense ! Tu t'es battu contre Tony, pour le protéger, lui ! Il l'a vécu comme une deuxième trahison, Steve. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?! »

« Tu aurais pu simplement essayer de lui expliquer pourquoi tu ne lui avais rien dit. »

« Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il aurait tué Bucky ! »

« Tu es Captain America ! Tu aurais pu l'en empêcher. »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

« Sans te battre. Tu n'avais qu'à les séparer, sans prendre parti, tu aurais pu emmener Bucky et vous enfuir. »

« Il nous aurait rattrapé. Il peut voler, pas nous. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à trouver une autre solution, n'importe laquelle, je m'en fou ! Au lieu de ça, tu lui as tapé dessus, comme si c'était de sa faute, alors que c'est TON ami qui a assassiné SES parents ! Essaye de comprendre ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

Tony revint dans la pièce quand il entendit Pepper élever la voix. Il préféra intervenir.

« C'est bon, je suis là, tu peux me crier dessus. » dit-il à Steve en marchant vers eux.

Celui-ci soupira.

« Tony, je suis désolé d'avoir dû te cacher ça mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Je sais bien que ce super tueur est ton meilleur ami mais ça n'excuse pas tout. »

« Il n'est pas… »

« Je sais que t'as des tonnes d'excuses, il était soumis à HYDRA, c'est vrai, il n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il était lui-même et bla bla bla. Ça n'empêche, il a tué mes parents. Et je peux pas juste lui dire « T'inquiète mec, c'est bon, c'est pas ta faute, on est cool, je t'en veux pas. » Parce que je lui en veux. Beaucoup. Et à toi aussi. » dit-il en pointant Steve du doigt.

« Tu l'aurais tué si je t'avais dit ce qu'il avait fait. »

« Possible. »

« Alors tu comprends que… »

« Mais je ne l'aurais pas tué si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt. »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? »

« Je n'aurais pas été autant en colère. Si je l'avais appris ici, si tu m'avais expliqué calmement, si Pepper avait été là… J'aurais été triste, certainement un peu fâché, je te l'accorde, je t'aurais peut-être un peu crié dessus aussi, mais je n'aurais pas pété les plombs comme je l'ai fait en l'apprenant sur un vieil ordinateur, au fond d'une grotte en Sibérie, entouré de cadavres de super soldats, alors que cet assassin était juste derrière moi. »

« Je ne pouvais pas deviner que ce psychopathe sokovien diffuserait cette vidéo. »

« Mais ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt. En plus, j'ai pas vraiment apprécié que tu me tabasse juste après. »

« C'est toi qui a commencé à te battre. »

« Mais moi j'avais le droit ! Je venais d'apprendre que mes parents s'étaient faits assassinés ! » s'énerva-t-il. « Toi, tu voulais protéger ton pote, alors que t'aurais dû être de mon côté. »

« J'avais pas le choix, tu l'aurais tué. »

« Et si lui m'avait tué, hein ? Tu t'en foutais. Tu m'aurais peut-être tué toi-même si t'avais pu. » cria-t-il.

Steve ne trouva rien à redire. Jusqu'où serait-il allé si Tony s'était relevé ?

« Dommage que j'aie gagné. » ajouta Tony, plus calmement.

« Tu n'as pas gagné. » répondit Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous étiez à deux contre moi. Si ton pote n'avait pas été là, tu serais toujours allongé dans la poussière de cette grotte. Alors j'estime que j'ai gagné. »

Steve soupira.

« Comme tu veux. »

Tony eut un petit sourire satisfait qui s'effaça vite lorsqu'il demanda d'un ton ironique :

« Et ton pote il est où ? Il a pas osé venir avec toi me présenter ses excuses les plus sincères ? »

« Il s'est fait cryogéniser. Le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de le soigner. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse l'utiliser encore une fois. »

Tony hocha la tête. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Pepper craignait un nouvel excès de colère de la part de Tony.

« Je crois que c'est la bonne décision. » lâcha-t-il enfin.

Pepper sourit, soulagée, et prit sa main.

« J'espère qu'il est quand même sous bonne surveillance. Quelqu'un pourrait toujours le sortir du congélateur. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Je crois que je vais mettre en place des caméras et envoyer quelques armures là-bas, on ne sait jamais. »

Steve regardait Tony d'un air abasourdi. Il était tellement en colère quelques minutes plus tôt et il paraissait maintenant détendu et nonchalant, comme à son habitude.

« Un verre Captain ? » proposa-t-il finalement.

Steve ouvrit la bouche, fixant Tony qui attendait une réponse. Il tourna la tête vers Pepper qui haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Il regarda à nouveau Tony, qui remplissait déjà son verre.

« Heu… je veux bien, oui. » répondit-il finalement.

« Merveilleux ! » s'exclama Tony.

Il avança dans sa direction et lui tendit un verre.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore entièrement pardonné. Mais les Avengers ont besoin de moi, bien sûr, et de toi aussi, malheureusement. Alors si t'as une autre info comme ça à me balancer, vas-y, fais-le tout de suite, ça évitera des problèmes. »

« Non, je n'ai plus rien à cacher. Content qu'on se soit expliqués. » dit-il en tendant sa main à Tony.

Celui-ci fixa un instant la main tendue face à lui, puis se retourna et se dirigea à nouveau vers le bar en disant :

« T'as pas entendu ? Je t'en veux encore. J'ai déjà fait un effort, je ne t'ai pas dénoncé. Mais t'inquiète pas, je serrerai ta main un jour ou l'autre. »

Abasourdi, Steve baissa son bras, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Il fait ça pour t'embêter. » lui souffla Pepper avec un sourire. « Laisse-lui un petit peu de temps. »

Steve hocha la tête puis sorti de la pièce, les laissant seuls.

« Tu vas lui pardonner n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Pepper, une fois Steve sorti.

« Oui, peut-être demain… ou plus tard, je devrais le faire mariner encore un peu, tu ne crois pas ? »


End file.
